freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 027
Chiffon Fairchid I is the twenty-seventh chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, first chapter of Zero Volume 7, and the first chapter of the Lab 13 Arc. Synopsis The origins of Lab 13 and Legendary Pandora Chiffon are revealed. Summary In 2023, Dr. Gengo Aoi and his assistant Dr. Wina perfect replication of the DNA crystal left behind by Maria Lancelot enabling them to further their research into stopping the Nova threat. Later, Gengo goes to a meeting with Howard L. Bridget to discuss the progress of the Pandora Project. Howard congratulates Gengo on the birth of his son, but the professor waves it away. He wonders how anyone can be happy in a world where their entire species can be wiped out in the blink of an eye. Howard counters that the threat of extinction has always existed for humans and adds that only people like the two of them can overcome such obstacles in order to gain great power. He then shifts the conversation to the funding Lab 13 requires and asks if its about time some solid results were presented to the Chevalier. Gengo is evasive and points out that he has sent regular reports on his progress, but Howard counters that he want to hear it from the man himself. He goes on to say that he'd prefer if a usable product was created soon. An exasperated Gengo returns to Lab 13, but is immediately alerted to a new development by Wina. The two scientists observe the awakening of Legendary Pandora 005, Chifffon. Wina is ecstatic at how human-like Chiffon is, though Gengo reminds her that will come at a price of strength level. He concedes that she does seem like an ordinary girl however. Furthermore, they observe a sparring match between Chiffon and Legendary Pandora 003, Windy May. The two are evenly matched, although Windy is limited to only 10% of her full power. Continuing his research, Gengo ponders that their current level of technology is incapable of condensing the stigmata any further, but believes that humans will eventually reach that level. He admits that developing any further will be like opening Pandora's box. Chiffon spends the day outside, sitting in a field of dandelions. Gengo approaches and the two discuss the harmony of nature. He explains that just as all things live, they must also come to an end. Chiffon questions if humans too will someday disappear, to which Gengo states some Transcendent will has determined yes. Chiffon asks if she has to stop that will. The doctor explains that it cannot be stopped, only delayed. He declares that to be the reason his daughters were born. Wina and Gengo oversee the next phase of experimentation, inserting Stigmata into volunteers. The subject dies screaming, prompting Wina to beg her superior to end the experiments. Gengo refuses, stating that they must do whatever it takes for mankind's survival. Wina tries to argue that the Nova may not attack again, prompting an angered Gengo to slap her. He berates her, declaring that they were fighting a battle for the very survival of their species. He orders her to leave if she cannot take the pressure, but reminds her that she can no longer live a normal life due to the actions she's undertaken. Wina angrily broods in her room when Chiffon comes looking for her. She reminds the doctor about their lessons, but Wina snaps and screams at Chiffon. She degrades the Pandora as nothing but a doll created by a mad scientist who can only do as she is told. She states that humans are creatures of emotions and refuses to be cowed by Gengo. Sometime later, Wina is found dead and her body escorted off base. Rumors circulate that she was killed in an accident with Windy May or was silenced for attempting to leave the program. Chiffon confronts Windy over the matter, asking why she killed Wina and promising that she was nothing like her elder sister. Gengo is quickly alerted to the situation as Chiffon blasts out of the base. Event Notes *The Legendary Pandora train to harness their monstrous strength. *Gengo continues research into the Stigmata, aided by his assistant Wina. *Chiffon struggles with what it means to be human and escapes the lab after Wina's mysterious death at the hands of Windy May. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters